Rose's Present
by queenfluffernutter
Summary: The prompts for this were: Ten, Charles Dickens, and Sexy. This is what I came up with. Enjoy!


**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own the rights to Dr Who. But I borrowed them. Hope you like the way I chose to use them.

The TARDIS landed with a thump. Opening the door, the Doctor stepped outside, pulling Rose's hand as he did so. They were in a small courtyard that the Doctor could not place. There were shops lining the streets like a marketplace. Rose bounced a little at the prospect of being able to shop.

"You want something?" The Doctor asked, looking over at her sideways. He had his hands in his pockets already, looking for the card that he always used in this case.

She nodded in the way that always got her her way. Tongue between her teeth and everything.

"Fine." He had known from the start that he would give in, but it was fun to play the game. "Meet me back here in twenty. I need to find out why we are here. And no getting lost – please?"

Rose smiled back at him. "Me? Get lost? Why would I do that?"

The Doctor peered at her. "Right, cheeky. Meet you back here."

Rose stood on her toes to kiss him on the cheek and made her way to the first shop, one that sold various sweets and confections. She turned and waved to him before going in, knowing that he would be watching her the entire time she crossed the street. He always did.

The Doctor watched as she went in before turning and looking down the street, hand jammed in his pants pockets, fingers curled around the sonic screwdriver. He never knew what he was going to find, but he always knew it would be an adventure.

Rose was also watching as the Doctor went on his way. He rounded the corner and she paid for the Jelly Babies she had gotten before slipping out the door to the bookstore next door.

She opened the door to a jingle of the bell that was hanging on the door. She was met by the smell of old books and her first thought was that the Doctor would love this room. The TARDIS had lots of books, but the library smelled nothing like this. This was a smell of Rose's childhood – once where she would go and sit in the library to get away from her Mum, rather than go home.

She looked among the stacks and found one that she had heard the Doctor refer to once – The Old Curiosity Shop. She opened it to smell it and decided right then and there to buy it for him. Picking up a few more that she had loved as a child, she went to make her purchase.

The Doctor opened the door to the TARDIS, noting that Rose was nowhere to be seen. He wanted to put down the things he had bought to fix the TARDIS before setting out to look for her however. He was walking to the supply room when he heard a whistle from a nearby doorway. Readying himself for the worst, he turned to see who it was.

Rose was there, reclining on the sofa, wearing something he had never seen before – a black cocktail dress with spaghetti straps. His eyes trailed to her legs, which were covered by fishnets, but no shoes.

"Good shopping then?" Rose asked, sitting up and leaning forward, waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, uh, let me just put these down…" The Doctor sounded a bit more frazzled than he had wanted to. He was shaking his head all the way to the room where he finally set the odd bits down in before returning to Rose.

"Well?" She asked as he sat beside her.

"I got the parts I was looking for, if that's what you mean…" He took a bag she was holding from her and peered inside. His eyes lit up as he saw what the bag held. "Is this right, then?"

"Quite," Rose answered, putting her feet in his lap. "But there is this as well."

"More? Rose, the Jelly Babies were enough! And how did you know?" He offered her one and she took it happily.

"You talk in your sleep, then." She smiled that smile of hers again. "Well, open the next one…"

He blushed a bit at her reasoning, then opened the second bag. "Charles Dickens! How did you know? I **know** I didn't talk about this in my sleep…"

"I listen. And besides, it was the only one you were missing in here." She motioned to her surroundings. "Thought you might like it…"

"Rose, you never cease to amaze me…" He put the book on the side table and leaned to place a hand on her cheek. "…by the way, have I told you how you look tonight?"

She bit her bottom lip and shook her head, trying not to meet his gaze. "No…"

He leaned closer to whisper in her ear, brushing her cheek with his lips as he did. "Sexy."

It was Rose's turn to blush. The Doctor sat back and went back to his bag of candy. "So, then, what else do you have planned for tonight?" He waggled an eyebrow at her.

"Just this," she answered, moving to put her head on his shoulder. "I thought you might read to me."

The Doctor reached for the new volume. "Light is generally my time for walking. In the summer I often leave early in the morning, and roam about fields and lanes all day…"

Rose smiled up at him and snuggled back into him, listening to the slight rumble of his voice in his chest. He smiled back down at her as he continued, "…or even escape for days or weeks together, but saving in the country, I seldom go out until after dark, though, Heaven be thanked, I love its light and feel the cheerfulness it sheds upon the earth as much as any creature living."

But there was no use for him to continue reading out loud, Rose had already fallen asleep, her hand curled to her. The Doctor looked down and thought for a moment on what to do before smiling and popping another candy into his mouth. He was going to sit right here and read the book she had gotten him, with the person he most wanted to share it with, even if she did have the stupid ape nerve to fall asleep.


End file.
